Hans Oudberghen
thumb|200px Hans Jozef Oudberghen (9 februari 1987) is een Libertaans professioneel voetballer die momenteel als verdediger bij de Brunanter club St. Marks Koningstad actief is. Daarvoor was hij in Brunant bij Charlestown FC te zien en in Libertas bij FC Marum Boys en FC Skeend. Oudberghen is tevens Libertaans international. Biografie FC Marum Boys Vanaf 2001, wanneer hij veertien jaar oud was, begon Oudberghen voor de plaatselijke voetbalclub FC Marum Boys te spelen. In 2004 al, op zeer jonge leeftijd, begon hij voor het eerste elftal te spelen. Door een zware knieblessure in datzelfde jaar kwam van spelen niet veel op de bank. Door zijn jonge leeftijd kreeg hij ook kritiek van buitenaf. Tot en met het seizoen 2005 bleef Oudberghen bij de Esdoornse club. Dat jaar speelde hij ook met middenvelder Patrick Weyers. FC Skeend Tussen de eerste maanden van 2006 en augustus bleef Oudberghen zoeken voor een club op iets hoger niveau. Echter weinig Eerste Divisie-teams wouden hem gratis, omdat hij vrijwillig bij de Marum Boys wegging, opnemen. Toch werd hij door FC Skeend uit de provincie Ysselaerden aangenomen en hartelijk verwelkomd. Zijn eerste seizoen speelde hij voornamelijk bij het reserveteam. In de Libertan League 2008 speelde hij enkele indrukwekkende wedstrijden waardoor hij ook de rest van het seizoen bij het eerste elftal bleef. Wanneer de club een totale make-over kreeg in 2009, doordat er een nieuwe manager gekomen was, verlieten vele spelers de club, maar Hans Oudberghen tekende een nieuw contract dat jaar om tot 2012 bij FC Skeend te blijven. Het jaar daarop won hij met zijn club de Beker van Libertas wat volgens hemzelf één van de absolute momenten in zijn carrière was. Charlestown FC In 2012 voegde Oudberghen zich toe aan het team van de Brunanter club Charlestown FC waardoor hij samen met Ron Eikenhardt, een andere Libertaan van FC Skeend, bij het eerste elftal speelde. Charlestown zou Skeend 2,8 miljoen euro hebben betaald voor de overname van Oudberghen. Onder de Italiaanse coach Roberto Bracciale wist Charlestown een zevende positie te bereiken in de First League 2012-13. Oudberghen zelf maakte zijn competitiedebuut in een 2-3-verlies tegen FC Kings op 23 september 2012. Een solide centrale verdediger, zijn eerste en enige doelpunt dat seizoen viel in een 3-1-overwinning tegen Cape Cross FC waarin Hans het openingsdoelpunt maakte. Hans Oudberghen werd door de fans van Charlestown uitgeroepen tot de Speler van het Jaar. Deze prijs nam hij in ontvangst van voorzitter Stone Chandler. Oudberghen werd door de media geprezen om zijn verdedigingstechnieken. Oudberghen speelde zijn laatste wedstrijd voor Charlestown in mei 2013. De wedstrijd van Charlestown tegen rivaal Grijzestad Strijders werd bij de mooiste drie momenten van het seizoen gerekend. In deze wedstrijd won Charlestown met 1-0 en wist Oudberghen zo sterk te verdedigen dat de thuisploeg de netten schoon hield. Hierna werd Hans Oudberghen onmiddellijk een clubicoon. In juli 2013 gaf FC Willemstad-voorzitter Peter Wostor te kennen geïnteresseerd te zijn in een overname van de Libertaanse verdediger. ""He is a wonderful player with amazing talent who we can hopefully sign and lead us as captain to the top-tier title. Our only worry is that St Marks Koningstad will sign him first", aldus Wostor. Hoeveel het precieze aanbod van Willemstad voor Oudberghen inhield, blijft onbekend. Zoals gevreesd kaapte St. Marks Koningstad de alom begeerde Oudberghen weg. St. Marks Koningstad St. Marks betaalde 9 miljoen euro voor Oudberghen. Daarnaast zou zijn ex-club Charlestown FC ook de Loviaanse speler Daniel Arbena overnemen van St. Marks. Hierdoor komt de totale overnamesom op 11 miljoen euro, het hoogste bedrag dat ooit voor een Libertaanse speler werd betaald. Het record van de hoogste betaalde speler door een Brunanter club werd het jaar daarop verbroken wanneer FC Willemstad tussen de 12 en 18 miljoen euro neerlegde voor Mike Murray. Hans Oudberghen blijft tot op heden de duurste Libertaanse speler. Met St. Marks Koningstad zou hij bij de top van Brunanter voetbal terechtkomen en naast spelers zoals de Libertaanse doelman Anne Van der Bruggen, zijn ex-collega Henk Tummers, Jefferson, Carlinhos, Fuster, Hoever, Brunner en Losinger te staan. Vanaf 13 juli 2013 maakte hij officieel deel uit van een van de betere Brunanter teams op dat moment. Na zijn medische testen werd hij op 14 juni voor de media voorgesteld en kreeg hij het truitje met nummer 6 in handen van trainer en landgenoot Tim Bosman. Met dat nummer speelde hij ook bij Skeend en Charlestown. 2013-14 In zijn eerste competitieseizoen bij St. Marks scoorde Hans Oudberghen drie doelpunten in de First League 2013-14. Deze doelpunten vielen tegen Arabian FC (op zijn debuut), FC Donderar en Middleton Arrows. Hij werd de eerste verdediger in de recente clubgeschiedenis die een doelpunt op zijn naam wist te schrijven tijdens zijn debuut. St. Marks zou na een fantastisch seizoen de competitie winnen en Oudberghen werd tot Beste Verdediger verkozen. Na het gewone seizoen verloor St. Marks op 21 augustus 2014 de Brunanter Supercup van Dortmund SFC. Oudberghen speelde de volledige wedstrijd en kreeg, ondanks het verlies van zijn ploeg, weinig kritiek voor zijn matige prestatie. 2014-nu In de First League 2014-15 eindigde St. Marks Koningstad vierde. Oudberghen scoorde tegen Standard FC en Grijzestad Strijders. Het seizoen daarop scoorde de Libertaan een goal tegen Sporting Markstad. Oudberghen maakte in september eveneens een doelpunt in de WNFA Leaders League 2015-16 tegen AS Cettatie. Sinds het vertrek van zijn landgenoot, de doelman Anne Van der Bruggen, naar FC Wikistad in de zomer van 2016 speelt Oudberghen als de aanvoerder van zijn ploeg. Voorheen was hij reeds enkele malen kapitein bij afwezigheid van Van der Bruggen. Libertaans nationaal team In 2008, op 21e jarige leeftijd, maakte Hans Oudberghen zijn debuut voor het Libertaans voetbalelftal. Sindsdien is hij een van de meest opgeroepen spelers van Libertas. Oudberghen scoort zelden tot nooit voor het nationale elftal. Zijn laatste doelpunt viel in mei 2014 op het World Football Championship-toernooi tegen Brunant waarin Libertas alsnog verloor. Oudberghen behoort tot de centrale verdediging van Libertas. Ondertussen behaalde hij reeds meer dan 70 caps voor Libertas. Samen met Hans Olsen, Joseph Thiel, Lucas Hofmann en Paul Verbeek behoorde Oudberghen tot een nieuwe generatie verdedigers bij het nationale team. Recentelijk zijn daar Kevin Koopman, Ricardo Schepers, Bart Tiede, Michiel Verwest en Martin Solberg bijgekomen. Persoonlijk leven In 2012, wanneer hij zich bij Charlestown FC aansloot, verhuisde Oudberghen naar Sint-Anders, een dorp nabij Charles Town waar de voetbalclub gelegen was. In juli 2013 kocht hij ook een huis in Koningstad aangezien zijn team, St. Marks Koningstad, daar gevestigd was. Oudberghen heeft een vriendin die met hem meer verhuisde naar Brunant. Zoals veel inwoners in Apud Maro leerde hij het Esperanto, maar ook Nederlands en Engels. Categorie:Persoon Categorie:Voetballer Categorie:FC Skeend-speler Categorie:Libertaans voetbalelftal-speler Categorie:FC Marum Boys-speler